


Observation

by detoxtoretox



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kirk, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Spock, Rough Sex, Top Spock, Well sex in a public place anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/pseuds/detoxtoretox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's close observation of Jim's recent sexual escapades is purely for scientific data, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

Spock was not attracted to Jim.

Despite Nyota's insistence that he was. Jim had a proclivity for short, sexual relations with females of many species or 'flings' as Spock had heard Jim and McCoy call them on many occasions. Spock, as a Vulcan, had a proclivity for lifelong mating. Something the Captain did not appear to be capable of with any gender or species. It would be illogical for Spock to find himself attracted to the other man.

However, it would be logical to take this opportunity to observe the rituals of human mating, if Jim's escapades could be defined as such. A subject that the Vulcan knew little about, it had never become relevant nor had he any interest in it, but as this situation presented itself as a plausible research opportunity so, it seemed only reasonable he should partake. In an exclusively scientific capacity, of course.

His relations with Nyota had ended some weeks ago, she had terminated their relationship on the basis that she could not reconcile with Spock's apparently 'emotionless' exterior. And anyway, Spock was beginning to find her drain on his time tiresome; it was often an unwelcome distraction from his meditation. Not that it effected his work, he did not need to dedicate even part of his mind to deciphering her antics.

He frequently needed to for Jim's. He was unpredictable and highly illogical. His actions appeared to have to pattern or reason to them, they were unexpected at best and capricious at worst. Though, the Captain would argue that these supposedly haphazard decisions usually ended in favour of his first officer and the rest of the crew. The Vulcan would concede to his argument. He had not once seen Jim make a decision that did not benefit those around him. First impressions aside, Spock had come to the conclusion that Kirk was, in fact, an extremely magnanimous man. A quality, although illogical, that Spock found most admirable.

 

_Week One_

The observations had been put on hold until they next had shore leave because, to Spock's knowledge, the Captain was not engaging in any relations with crew members. Maybe even Jim deemed that highly inappropriate. So, it wasn't until after a difficult mission involving a particularly hostile group of Klingons that resulted in the loss of two crew members from engineering, that they were granted a weeks shore leave and Spock's observations started. Somewhat unexpectedly.

"Mr Spock, can I interest you in a trip to a bar down on Starbase 11?" Kirk had caught him in the elevator on his way to his quarters for some meditation on recent events. Spock considered for a moment and decided in favour of joining the Captain.

"Certainly, Captain" He nodded. Jim's eyes clearly widened, shocked that his stringent first officer would consent to a night in a grimy bar with himself and Bones. If he hadn't been proved wrong, he would have said it was Spock's worst nightmare. Assuming Vulcans had nightmares. Nevertheless, he didn't question it but instead grinned up at the man and gave him a friendly slap on the back which, in turn, earned him the slight furrowing of Spock's brow that Jim had concluded indicated confusion. The officer wasn't as stoic to Jim as he thought he was.

Bones had never looked so bewildered as when he saw Jim come skipping down the corridor with Spock in tow.

"What's the pointy eared, hobgoblin doing here?" Bones quipped. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If we could desist from name calling tonight, Bones. Spock is coming with us" Jim was excited, he had never seen Spock let loose even a little. He was about to crack the uncrackable vault, or close enough. They beamed down to the Starbase and it took Bones all of 20 seconds to locate the bar.

"Spock, what's your poison?" Bones had his forearms against the glass of the bar and was leaning slightly, eyes flicking between Jim and Spock as a silence fell over the three.

"He means what do you drink" Jim translated after he realised that this was a saying that the Vulcan had likely never heard.

"I do not wish to partake in the consumption of alcohol tonight"

"Okay you green blooded weirdo"

"Bones" Jim chastised. He took to ignoring the twos repartee for a moment in order to survey the bars clientèle tonight. He saw a pretty Romulan girl, very much his type, with her friend sitting alone in a booth in the corner. Normally, this would be a dream come true for Jim but that's not what he wanted tonight. He wanted muscles and calloused hands and the rough scratch of stubble against his neck. He wanted to be pushed around, dominated by someone with strength superior to his own. He wanted to give up control. 

Bones had known for quite some time that he 'swung both ways' as it were but Spock didn't know as far as he could tell and it never was clear how the Vulcan would react to such things. Jim decided he could wait for another night. He took a seat between Spock and Bones hoping to act as a buffer for their disparity tonight. After some light conversation about ship business and a little about crew gossip, Bones turned to look around. 

"I'm surprised you haven't clocked the two girls in the corner" Bones gave a subtle nod in their direction and cocked his head at Jim in an unspoken question.

"I saw them. Not interested but you go ahead" Jim gave a slight smile and took a sip of his beer. It was too bitter for his liking but he'll be damned if he wastes a beer. 

"Ah okay," Bones gave him a knowing wink, "what about him?"

Jim glared at his best friend, as close as they were Bones could be pretty inept. He caught a glance at Spock out the corner of his eye, there were no changes to his expression but he did turn to look at the man in question. The man was tall, dark haired and utterly gorgeous. He was human, well built, enough muscle but not too much and the way his work roughened hands looked wrapped around his beer bottle had Jim biting his lip, he was clearly a guy who was good with his hands. Definitely his type, he'd give Bones that.

"Do you mind?" Jim asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy with his first officer here. There were no objections so Jim got up from his seat and made his way to the bar where the man was standing, he felt confident tonight, the slight buzz of alcohol had him cocky so he had no problem striking up conversation.

"Fascinating"  Spock murmured. Bones rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, he hadn't exactly anticipated spending the night babysitting their Vulcan friend.

"If you say so"

"Would I be correct in assuming that human sexual intercourse acts as a stress release, Doctor?"

"I suppose so" 

 

_Week Four_

The week passed quickly and Spock found himself spending increasing amount of time with the Captain. They played chess Mondays and Thursdays. They went out with Bones on a Friday and sometimes Saturday if they were near a Starbase. Not to mention the fact they had shifts together nearly every day. When he was with Nyota he found this almost constant company tedious but with Jim he actually found himself looking forward to it. If he allowed himself to. He had seen Jim leave with a partner four times in as many weeks, only a slight decrease in the number he had previously heard about from the Captain before his research began. 

Jim had become less and less self conscious around Spock when they went out and found himself thoroughly enjoying he other man's company. If he often chose to remain with Spock, instead of finding some girl or guy to go home with, that was his business. Jim was not blind, Spock was clearly his type. He was attractive, sinfully so, with his angular features, ebony brown eyes and perfectly styled dark hair. He was tall, lean but not skinny and being a Vulcan he was much, much stronger. Jim would never admit to the amount of times he had fantasised about Spock pushing him against a wall, lifting him up easily by his waist and grinding their hard cocks together. Kissing and biting his neck, the almost inaudible scratch of stubble against stubble, the soft breaths and dwindling control. He had imagined it all in great detail. 

Spock had found his observation highly educational. He knew the exact steps Jim took in order to engage in sexual intercourse with another. He took a shower, he wore cologne, he wore a slightly too small shirt that stretched across his toned chest. He had a drink, surveyed the bar, picked a suitable target, struck up conversation. From there Spock was unsure, he could never hear the topic of conversation over the noise of the crowd and Bones jabs at him but he saw laughter and the light touching of hands before someone would motion towards the door. If the subject was male, Jim was noticeably quieter, he would bite his lip and look up, eyes wide and letting the other lead the conversation. He was not as in control as he was with females. He had an entirely different persona and Spock wondered which one was Jim's true self.

 

_Week Nine_

Jim's number of lovers per week continued to drop. An occurrence most fascinating to Spock. He had only taken with one partner over the last 5 weeks and Spock found himself oddly... Pleased. He had become attached to Jim; he recognised many of his feelings as affection and some as attraction. Feelings he had seldom felt before, if ever, and he almost didn't know what to do with them so he shut them out.

This plan was going surprisingly well until they had another one of their nights at a bar. 

"Any chance you plan on breaking from tradition and having a drink?" Bones turned his gaze to Spock, eyes agleam with mischief as usual.

"I think I shall. One Romulan ale" Spock nodded to the Orion bar tender who quickly brought him half a glass of icy blue liquid, it was a busy night and it was clear she had a lot to do. Bones could barely believe it, he was spluttering and Jim laughed. Even Spock felt his lips turn up just slightly. Mostly from listening to Jim's laugh. They took a seat at a table near the back and Spock watched Jim do his usual sweep of the room, adjusting his hair as he did so. Spock already knew who he would go for, the Captain had endured a hard week and the evidence concluded that he was 97.2% more likely to go for a man when stressed. On a usual night, he went for a man 77.56% of the time, a clear preference Spock noted. This was an unexpected finding, Jim had always been described as a 'ladies man' which turned out to be a wildly inaccurate title.

Jim got up from the table and sauntered over to the man in a familiar fashion. Spock felt a spike of resentment that his Jim was putting on a display for some stranger. Spock had to remind himself Jim did not belong to him. He steadied his breaths and tried to watch with a detached interest. The two laughed together at something, the larger man moving closer and resting a hand on the Captains waist as they spoke. Spock let out a low growl by accident.

"Spock?" Bones leant forward over the table and tried to put a hand on his friends shoulder. When they became friends, he wasn't sure but it didn't seem to matter at this moment because something was definitely wrong. Spock's concentration didn't even waver, he watched as the man dropped his head to Jim's ear and pulled him in closer so their hips were pressed together, he watched Jim smirk. He watched as the stranger placed a kiss against Jim's neck and saw how his head tipped back, exposing the long line of his neck. Spock wanted to dig his teeth in, leave angry red marks and dark hickies there so everyone knew who the Captain really belonged to _._ As the two started to leave the bar primal instincts took over and all the Vulcan could think was  _mine._ He slammed his drink down and followed them out. Skulking through the maze of tables he left Bones behind and slipped down a small, dim hallway to the side of the bar.

That's where he found them. Jim backed against the wall as the man's hands grabbed roughly at his sides while they nipped at each others lips, the two giggling together, probably due to the copious alcohol, teeth glinting in the blue lights. Spock for one was definitely not amused.

" _T'nash-veh_ " He snarled as he strode over and grabbed the unknown man's throat. He felt a guttural urge to rip his jugular out but decided that would be too messy a course of action and felt choking him sufficed for the moment. He dropped him back to his feet and watch him flee down the hallway, looking back only briefly to check he wasn't being followed. The Vulcan turned his attention back to Jim who remained against the wall looking confused and a little scared, not that he'd admit it.

"What the fuck, Spock?" He couldn't stop his voice from wavering slightly, the younger man suddenly seeming so much bigger and evidently much more volatile than expected.

" _Ashayam_ " Spock soothed, running his hand gently down the side of the Captains face, he had not wanted to startle him and Jim's eyes slipped shut and he leaned ever so slightly into the soft touch.

"I'm hoping that's Vulcan for sorry" Jim pouted a little, something he only did when he was pretending to be angry. It was more than a little adorable so Spock took the chance to press a gentle kiss to those lips. Jim pushed back with more force, twisting his hands into the soft blue fabric of Spock's shirt and giving him a dirty kiss. All tongue and teeth and need. This seemed to have a sort of short circuit effect on Spock's brain because suddenly he was rough, he was biting down on Jim's lip with enough force to draw blood, the coppery taste foreign to his mouth but decidedly not off putting. He used his strength to flip Jim over, hands against the wall and ass pushed up against the Vulcan's hard dick. He couldn't stop himself from grinding slightly, hands gripping hips and teeth pressed to the junction of neck and shoulder, leaving dark red marks that looked beautiful against golden skin. 

"Yes?" Spock murmured, he still had some semblance of control and sense enough to ask Jim's permission before fucking him senseless.

"Yes, yes please" Jim panted without hesitation, this was all he'd wanted and for a moment Spock let himself admire how the other man looked like this. He was flushed and sweating, eyes closed and damp blond hair sticking to his forehead, while his lips were red and spit slick from harsh kisses, the light glinting off them just so. He looked flawless. With that, Spock pulled Jim's trousers and boxers down just enough for him to be able to run a dry finger over his exposed hole and getting a full body shiver in response. He pressed two of his fingers to Jim's mouth who accepted them greedily, sucking and licking, running his rough tongue over the pads of sensitive Vulcan fingers and down between them. Once his fingers seemed wet enough and he frankly couldn't handle any more, Spock withdrew his fingers and pressed one sharply in to Jim, hearing an aborted cry from the smaller man. He soothed him with a gentle hand on his lower back and soft kisses to his hairline, making sure to add the second finger much slower no matter how desperate he was. The other barely seemed to notice the second finger but winced a little at the third though it was soon forgotten when Spock's deft fingers were rubbing over his prostate, making him moan and arch, pushing his hips back, trying to get more. 

"Ready, I'm ready. Condom in my front pocket" Jim was stuttering out words now, barely able to catch his breath. There was a growl again, angry at the idea his Jim had intended for anyone else to touch him like this. Spock ripped open the condom and undid his zip enough to pull out his engorged cock to roll it on. He thrust in smoothly, taking a moment to savour the feeling of tight heat and the sound of his Captain whining beneath him, keening high and desperate. He started to thrust hard, watching Jim struggle to stay stood up under the force of the it so he grabbed his hips, practically lifting him off the floor as he continued to hit his prostate over and over.

"Who do you belong to?" Spock gritted out and when he got only a whimper, he slowed down and grabbed the blond's  hair pulling his head back sharply so he could whisper in his ear this time, "I said, who do you belong to, Jim?"

"You, Spock, always you. I'm all yours, only yours" Kirk was babbling now, tears forming in his eyes from the sharp pain, fingernails scraping at the wall as he tried to find purchase, leaving dark trails in the grimy paintwork.

"Such a good little slut. So good" Spock had never used that word in his life but right now it felt so apt, Jim was a slut but he was going to _his_ little slut. Spock pulled out almost all the way just to thrust back in roughly and build up his rhythm again.

"I'm gonna-" Jim speech turned into a moan as Spock reached a hand around to rub his dick through the layers of fabric, feeling the warm liquid on the fabric when Jim went rigid, back arched and came with a silent scream onto his lovers hand. The Vulcan did not last long after that and after a few more thrusts into Jim's spent hole he was spilling into the condom.

Spock regained his composure much sooner so he sorted out both their uniforms, kissing the shorter man's forehead as he felt him nuzzle into his shirt, eyes slipping shut. 

"We must go, Jim"

"In future, you could always just tell a guy you like him instead of assaulting his date" Jim's voice was muffle against Spock's chest but he managed to make out the words.

"I'm hoping there will be no males other than you in the future, ashayam"

 

**Author's Note:**

> T'nash-veh - Mine
> 
> Hope you liked it, I have a thing for possessive Spock.


End file.
